1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a fixing device that includes a fixing unit and a switching unit. The fixing unit includes an emitting unit that emits light and a housing that houses the emitting unit. The fixing unit fixes a toner image to a recording medium by emitting the light to a surface of a recording medium, the recording medium having a toner image formed thereon and having been transported to a predetermined fixing position that is away from the housing. The switching unit switches a state of the fixing device from a first state in which the housing and the recording medium are positioned away from each other to a second state in which the surface of the recording medium at the fixing position is covered with the housing.